1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector connected to a complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, Serial ATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment, based on industry-standard hardware serial drive interface) electrical connector includes an L-shaped tongue with seven conductive terminals arranged upon a mating face thereof.
However, the seven conductive terminals arranged in the L-shaped tongue are used for transmitting differential signals, and the connector does not have any additional power contact for power supply.
In view of the foregoing, an electrical connector with additional contacts for power supply would be desirable.